1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures for use with fishing poles or rods and reels, and more particularly, to an improved lure capable of restraining bait such as artificial plastic grubs or live grubs or minnows, with use of a perpendicular insert and an insert receptacle.
2. Background Information
Throughout the United States, lures are constructed with hooks having a reverse barb. The reverse barb is an enlarged portion of a lure around which an anchored bait rests. The reverse barb is shaped so as to encourage placement of the bait around the lure while discouraging removal of the bait by fish or other natural means. Additional features of the hook such as its curved base or barbed end may also perform this function to a lesser degree.
Lures which have a reverse barb as the primary means of anchoring bait to the lure are unable to adequately secure the bait so as to completely prevent removal of the entire body of the bait. The reverse barb discourages bait removal to a limited degree, but cannot alone prevent its removal of the bait intact. Once sufficient external force exists pulling the bait away from the lure, the entire bait body will be separated from the lure intact unless anchored by some other means. In basic terms the bait is now completely removed from the hook and the fish has had a free meal if fortunate enough not to be hooked by the lure in the process. This problem is only addressed to a small degree by the use of a reverse barb or other hook features of the prior art lures. Another type of lure utilizes multiple collars that act to hold grubs on to the hook.
The present invention can discourage bait removal to a much higher degree by providing a perpendicular restraint means of securing the bait or soft plastic bodies to the lure. The lure has an insert receptacle specially adapted for securing bait, or soft plastic bodies, live or otherwise, to the lure. The security provided by the insert receptacle is particularly due to the fact that it may receive a properly sized insert which has been passed through the body of a bait attached to the lure. The lure may be of varying sizes and the insert may be of various linear forms such as a toothpick, wire or string. The insert receptacle may be of varying sizes with the appropriate insert size based on the size of the insert receptacle. The present invention can apply to any lead headed lures, or other metalized headed lures including but not limited to Jigheads, Spinnerbaits, Buzz Baits, Flipping & Casting Baits, Worm Weights, Crappie Jigs, and all other Jigheads with collars.